


Don't Forget This Feeling

by SophieAyase



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Groping, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are stuck in a palace overnight; Makoto can't sleep; and she and Ann have some things to get up to.





	Don't Forget This Feeling

It was a dark and stormy night.

That was in the real world, at least. According to Mona, the lightning outside the palace was something else entirely. "It must be caused by a pretty severe disruption in the target's cognitions," he said. "At any rate, it's blocking our way back out of the Metaverse."

"W-well, can't we just go around it?" Skull demanded.

Mona groomed himself delicately. "If you want to go out and get fried, that's your choice." He waited for Skull's inevitable sigh. "For now, our best course of action is to wait it out. We're all pretty wiped out, so we'll have to spend the night in a safe room."

"Is that really, er, safe?" Panther asked.

"Absolutely!" Mona replied. "There's no chance any shadows could even approach the door. I think." Skull rolled his eyes.

Queen had her hand to her chin in thought. "What do you think, Joker?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't sound like we have much choice."

"Then it's settled," Queen said smoothly. "Fortunately, the safe room on the first floor was pretty spacious, and well-furnished too. We can transport back down there..."

"Hey, wait," Skull interjected. "If we can do that, why don't we just go to the entrance?"

Oracle shook her head. "No good," she replied. "It looks like the app would just take us to the front porch. We'd still have to go through all the lightning."

"Aw, man!" Skull's face fell.

"It was creative thinking, anyway," Joker said consolingly.

"So..." Queen's voice indicated she was quickly running out of patience. "Are we agreed on the first floor safe room, then?" She took out her phone and glared at her teammates.

"Sure."

"Sounds fine."

"What the hell."

She smiled and lifted the microphone toward her. "First floor safe room."

 

* * *

 

Despite her exhaustion, Queen was finding it hard to sleep. She'd been pacing the room for nearly an hour, watching her teammates sleep. Joker lay on a couch, Mona snoozing on his chest and occasionally muttering in his sleep. "Tr-treasure..." Queen suppressed a chuckle.

Fox and Noir lay at cross-angles on a sectional, while Skull and Panther had managed to fall asleep in armchairs. At least Panther's reclined, Queen reflected. Though she wasn't really surprised that Skull could fall asleep anywhere. Finally, Necronomicon sat in the corner they'd cleared, its green light muted to provide just a faint glow. "It's surprisingly comfortable," Oracle had said, and none of them had felt up to arguing with her.

So that just left Queen. She hadn't been able to make herself comfortable on the other sofa, despite its plushness. She was, she realized, deeply unsettled. It was rare for her to sleep anywhere but her own bed, rarer still for her to be in such an unfamiliar environment, with no bed at all. She wondered, was it perhaps comforting when she was at home to know Sae was just on the other side of the wall? Well, here she was surrounded by people she trusted, but maybe that still wasn't enough to overcome her psychic discomfort. If one of them were closer...?

She bit her lip, not wanting to impose on any of the others. But then, they _had_ been trying to impress upon her the importance of asking them for help. Joker and Panther especially. And if she tried to wake Joker, she risked waking Mona too, and there was no telling what fuss he might make. Besides, wouldn't it be a little weird sharing a bed with a guy, even though she was, well, _her_?

So there was only one choice. She hovered beside Panther, not sure how to quietly wake her. Touching her leg seemed too sexual, touching her hand too romantic. Finally, she rested her hand on Panther's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Panther stirred.

"Panther," Queen whispered. Her eyes opened and flickered up and down for a second as she came out of her sleep. Queen squeezed again. "Hey, Panther."

Panther turned her head toward her and smiled. "Queen?"

"I — er, don't want this to sound weird, but — would you mind sharing the couch with me? I can't... sleep..." Queen silently thanked her lucky star that the shadows from Necronomicon's faint light hid her blush.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Panther lowered her feet to the floor and followed Queen over to the couch.

"Sorry," Queen whispered as they lay down. "I know it's not very comfortable."

"No worse than the recliner," Panther replied. "Good night." She rolled onto her side to face Queen's back and dropped an arm around her.

It was like an electric shock right through the metal of Queen's disguise. Oh, this was _not_ going to help her fall asleep.

She tried to settle her body into the cushions, but only ended up pressing it more against Panther. She could swear she felt Panther's breasts pressing against her back, Panther's breath soft against her neck. But it was probably just her imagination.

As Skull would say: _fuck_.

She tried to just stay still, hoping if nothing else she'd fall asleep of boredom. But ... she definitely _didn't_ imagine the feeling of Panther placing a kiss on the back of her neck. Or did she? Maybe she _was_ asleep and dreaming, or maybe she was starting to hallucinate like Oracle. "Panther?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just... do something?" She trailed off. Internally she berated herself. She was supposed to be the strong point of the group, poised at all times, but here she was, not even able to finish her sentence.

"Goodnight kiss," Panther muttered sleepily.

Queen felt her eyes go wide. So it hadn't been a hallucination.

A moment passed, then she felt Panther suddenly jerk away from her. "Oh! Oh my god, Queen, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Oh, no, I'm so sorry."

Queen frowned as she turned her head to see Panther, now sitting up beside her. "What for?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. Oh, god, I didn't even ask. I just thought since you asked me to sleep wi— I mean, next to you... I'm a rotten friend, Queen. I'm sorry."

Queen smiled. "You don't have to be," she said.

"No, I..." Panther bit her lip, a sign she was embarrassed. "It wasn't really a friendly kiss," she admitted, her voice going even quieter, so that Queen had to strain to hear her. "I thought that was what you wanted, but I didn't even think. Maybe I just saw what I wanted to..."

Queen inhaled sharply as she had a sudden revelation. "Maybe — maybe that _is_ what I wanted," she said slowly, as much to herself as Panther.

"Huh?" Panther was sweetly, so sweetly, confused.

Another revelation struck. _I just saw what I wanted..._ "A-Ann? You like me?" Queen pulled herself into a sitting position beside her.

Ann stared down at her hands. "Y-yeah. Sorry."

Makoto sighed deeply, the kind of sigh that came when she'd accomplished something especially difficult. "You don't have to be sorry," she repeated. She leaned over, ever so slightly, to drop a kiss to Ann's shoulder, and even in the questionable light could see her blush. Well, they all knew Ann was pretty awkward in romantic situations, after all. "Let's go to another room, okay?" Makoto added.

"Mm, yeah."

Makoto dug her phone out of an inner pocket — really, it was incredible what their costumes could hold — and whispered so quietly that even if the others were awake, no one but Ann could have heard her. "Second floor safe room."

The air around them rippled with a red glow before settling into the shapes of another, smaller room. The lights flickered on. Motion-activated, like many of the devices in the palace.

"Now then," Makoto said, hoping her stab at her typical bemused tone covered her awkwardness. She looked up to see Ann blushing. Actually _blushing?_ God, she was adorable.

"So..." Ann was clearly at as much of a loss as Makoto.

Makoto sighed and gestured to the couch pushed against one wall. "Shall we sit?" Ann smiled wanly and plopped down, turning her back to the arm of the couch to pull her legs up in front of her. Makoto absently rubbed her cheek as she sat, hoping that by some miracle she could come up with something winning to say.

"Um. Do you like looking at me as much as I like looking at you?" She immediately cringed. So much for that miracle. Now she just sounded pervy.

But Ann grinned sheepishly. "Probably more," she said. "Even though there's not much to look at from the front..."

"Hey!"

Ann blushed — whether because of her faux pas or because of the topic of discussion, Makoto wasn't sure. Probably both. "I mean, with the metal covering you up!" Ann added hastily. "You're pretty from the front too! And you don't show off much in the real world, but I'm sure your body looks great!" She cut herself off, too embarrassed to continue. "H-hey, let's play a game!" she cried. Makoto raised a single skeptical eyebrow, a movement she'd picked up from Sae. "I made an embarrassing confession, so now you have to!"

Ann's expression of trepidation, embarrassment, and anticipation was frankly ridiculous. Everything in Makoto's subconscious railed against opening herself up like this, admitting that even she had human thoughts about pretty girls. But faced with that puppy-dog stare, there wasn't much else she could do.

She sighed. "I like looking at you from the back too," she said, "even if the tail kind of gets in the way."

Ann giggled nervously. "So you're a butt girl?" she teased.

"Shut up." Makoto knew she was blushing almost as red as Ann by now. "Anyway, it's your turn now."

Ann tilted her head to think. "Well, I guess this is kind of embarrassing. Back when we met Haru, she said she liked your biker outfit, remember? And I was worried 'cause I figured she liked you and I thought maybe you'd like her too." _And I'd be out on my own again_ , she thought.

"Haru?" Makoto laughed. "She's not my type."

"Oh? So what _is_ your type?" Ann asked, genuinely curious.

 _You_ , Makoto thought. "I don't know," she said, and it was true in a way, since she didn't know just _what_ made Ann her type. "I guess... just pretty girls who know what they're doing."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It _is_ a compliment!"

"Good. I like compliments." Ann batted her eyelashes. "Especially from smart, capable, very pretty girls. That's _my_ type, you know."

"Good to know."

"Your turn!"

Makoto pondered for a moment. "Whenever you went up next to J— Ren, when he opened a treasure chest, all I could think was what a fool he was not to lean over and kiss you."

"Aww." Ann seemed to be regaining her composure. She smiled affectionately. "Would _you_ have kissed me?"

"Probably not," Makoto admitted.

"Mm-hmm."

"Your turn."

Ann pulled at the end of one pigtail as she thought. "How far do you want me to go with this?"

"However far you want," Makoto said mildly.

"Sometimes..." Ann looked down at her lap and continued toying with her pigtail. "Sometimes, at school, I catch a glimpse of you with your collar unbuttoned."

Makoto felt her heart rate quicken. "Yes?"

Ann looked back up to meet her eye. "And... I kind of think, I'd like to see more of what's under it."

"Oh."

"Maybe... unbutton it myself. Or at least give your collarbone a little kiss." Ann subconsciously licked her lips, and immediately regretted it. She'd done it just because they were dry, but it would come off all lascivious, wouldn't it? And that was one thing she wasn't trying to be at the moment.

Makoto mimicked the gesture, just as subconsciously. "Maybe I'll have to let you do that someday," she murmured.

"Kiss your neck?" Ann wasn't sure whether or not to laugh. This certainly wasn't the response she'd been expecting from the poised, level-headed Makoto.

The response was so quiet she wasn't sure she'd heard right. "Unbutton me."

They sat in silence for a moment, both stunned by the suggestion. Eventually, Ann spoke up. "It's your turn," she said, trying to keep her tone light.

"I think that suffices!"

"Nuh-uh!" Ann stuck her tongue out, and they both laughed companionably. It was a relief, Ann thought, proof that they could still be friendly in the midst of whatever this was.

"Okay, okay." Makoto waited till she knew she had Ann's full attention. If she was going to say this, she was going to make it worth her while. "If you've thought of unbuttoning me — well, I've thought about unzipping you."

"Huh? ... _Oh._ "

To Makoto's relief, Ann didn't seem repulsed, or angry or scared. Just a little surprised. Probably more surprised that it had come from her, Makoto reflected, than by the words themselves.

They sat silently again, but somehow it wasn't awkward so much as thoughtful. Finally, Ann spoke up again. "Makoto," she said slowly, "you can touch them if you want to."

"Oh." Makoto felt _very_ uncomfortable, but nonetheless, she couldn't keep a grin from spreading across her face. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't!" Ann was blushing again.

Makoto tentatively reached out to rest her hand on Ann's arm, sliding it up slowly toward her chest. Then she caught her breath and halted her movement.

"Is something wrong?" Ann asked gently.

"No. But aren't we going about this kind of wrong?" Makoto drew her hand away. "We haven't even kissed yet." She smiled awkwardly.

"We could kiss..."

Makoto closed her eyes expectantly and waited. After a moment, she decided to open them again, only to see Ann's face closing in on her own. She quickly shut her eyes again. She felt Ann's skin, warm against her own, then her lips as she initiated the kiss.

As if by instinct, Makoto reached up to trace the lines of Ann's face. Her skin was softer than Makoto had expected, softer than seemed fitting for a phantom thief. Ann pulled away, and Makoto opened her eyes to see Ann gazing into them.

Makoto felt warm. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," she said.

"Me too," Ann replied.

Makoto let her gaze linger on Ann's face, not that she hadn't seen it hundreds of times before.

"Don't forget this feeling," Ann whispered with a grin.

Makoto sighed, as if her whole body were exhaling. "Is it okay if I...?" she began. Ann nodded.

Makoto reached over to run her finger along the edge of Ann's outfit, then across over her cleavage, up the other side... She stroked the outer edge of one breast through the latex, slowly let more of her hand touch Ann's body, until her whole hand was cupping Ann's breast.

Ann had closed her eyes peacefully, actually looking a bit like she was in ecstasy, so Makoto took Ann's other breast in her free hand. She gently squeezed with both hands as she stroked. Ann made a noise that Makoto could have mistaken for a purr. Clearly, she was enjoying this as much as Makoto was.

They carried on for a few minutes, until Ann spoke up. "Hey, this is kind of unfair, isn't it?"

Makoto ripped her hands off Ann's chest. Shit, she'd never meant to make her uncomfortable. "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Ann shook her head and smiled. "I can't return the favor. This is kind of in the way." She tapped a fist against the metal plating covering Makoto's chest.

Makoto thought for a moment. Sure, Ann was only joking, but there _was_ a bit of truth to it. "How about this," she said slowly. "Once we get back to the real world, some time when we're alone, you can unbutton me." She smiled serenely. Like the _Sayuri_ , or so she hoped.

Ann swallowed, then nodded firmly. "I mean, it's only fair," she said lightly. Makoto smiled back at her. Carefully, Ann took Makoto's hand in both of her own and moved it back to her breast. "Now, you were over here..."

Her flesh was warm, giving just so slightly under Makoto's touch. _Yeah,_ Makoto thought. _Don't forget this feeling._


End file.
